Princess Neytiri
"Are you hurt?" :— Neytiri Background Neytiri was born and raised on the distant planet Manyamen before running away to Earth. She was raised to be the hope of the alien species, the Nylolms when they went to war with four other species for power. Neytiri was very close to a Nylolm warrior named Azeck in her youth. The princess began to develop feelings for the warrior but he would then be taken from her by war. He badly injured and was forced to become a slave for another species although Neytiri was told that Azeck had died. In grief, the princess would then decide to begin her training to become the Priestess of the Nylolms. She gave herself to the seven Gods of Manyamen. She swore away love and family and gave her entire being towards being a Priestess. After five years had passed, the war had ended and Azeck returned. Neytiri had become unfaithful to the Gods and had fallen in love with Azeck. The two had made love but were to be caught by the King and Queen. The King had declared that Azeck had raped the Nylolms' Priestess. Neytiri and Azeck would then secretly leave the planet Manyamen and attempt to find sanctum on Earth. Powers, and abilities Flight Can fly Halo generation Neytiri can create five rings of golden metal around her body upon activating her divine level of power, reaching a level of transcendence beyond her physical form to gain a connection with her Gods. Divine Empowerment She is able to draw strength from her Gods in order to increase her natural abilities. Neytiri is able to absorb the energy of the Gods and unleash it in a variety of ways. She has been deemed worthy by three out of seven of her Gods after she had broken her Priestess vows. Durability Physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing her to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Healing Can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. Though Neytiri may potentially heal any form of bodily damage, the patient must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread, in order to be healed; once the patient has died, it would transcend healing and would require resurrection instead. Metal Manipulation Can create, shape and manipulate metal, a solid material (an element, compound, or alloy) that is typically hard, shiny, and features good electrical and thermal conductivity. Metals are generally malleable —they can be hammered or pressed permanently out of shape without breaking or cracking— as well as fusible (able to be fused or melted) and ductile (able to be drawn out into a thin wire). Personality Neytiri was raised a lady, and possesses the traditional feminine graces of her milieu, with a keen interest in music, poetry, singing, dancing, embroidery, and other traditional feminine activities. Like many girls her age, Neytiri is enthralled by songs and stories of romance and adventure, particularly those depicting handsome princes, honorable knights, chivalry, and love. Though the war had turned the young princess into a numb vessel who wished only to serve her Gods after believing to have lost the love of her life. After Neytiri had become a Priestess she had a very collected outlook on life and the war on her planet. She embodies grace and gives off warmth. Appearance Neytiri aways looks feminine and beautiful even without the excessive makeup that her Priestess uniform calls for. She wears flowing fabrics that tend to be a lighter color or white. Her figure has been described as tall, graceful and womanly Relationships Azeck Having been close while younger, Neytiri had wanted no one other than the warrior Azeck. She loved him and needed him though after his supposed death she buried her feelings for him deep down. Though once he had returned after war, Neytiri defied her Gods and gave her body and soul to the man she loved when she was in her youth. She defended the man when her father had claimed that Azeck had raped her, and then escaped with Azeck to hopefully start a normal life with one another elsewhere. HeadcanonsCategory:FemalesCategory:Devin's charactersCategory:Heroes * As a child, Neytiri was told by a teacher that she was to marry her father if her mother had died. This was the main reason as to why Neytiri had began considering becoming a Priestess. After Azeck had supposedly passed away at war was her tipping point.